Moment
by Arlovskaya
Summary: Awalnya Yoonji hanya ingin memenuhi janji putranya, Yoogeun, untuk membeli buku edisi terbaru. Tapi, itu semua malah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Jimin yang sudah berkeluarga dilema dengan kedatangan Jungkook yang menyimpan hati untuknya. GS!Yoongi Yoonji MarriageLifeAU MinFemYoon
1. Chapter 1

"Ma, aku ingin pergi ke toko buku." Yoonji tersenyum kepada buah hatinya. Putranya telah tumbuh begitu cepat dan ia sehat sekali. "Baiklah." Mendengar jawaban ibunya, bocah itu tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. Uh... ia tidak sabar untuk membeli buku-buku kesukaannya.

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah imut putranya, Yoonji menggendong putranya dan segera mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman gemas di pipi gembil putranya itu.

.

.

.

MOMENT

Only Fanfiction

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Yoonji noona." Sapa salah satu pegawai di toko buku langganannya. Yoonji melayangkan senyumannya kepada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu.

"Ajusshi kenapa hanya eomma saja yang disapa? Aku tidak?" Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko. Berusaha menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya ajusshi. "Di bawah sini, Tae." Yoonji menggendong bocah itu supaya terlihat oleh Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, Yoogeun-ah. Aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap Taehyung dengan tulus. Ia mengusak surai hitam bocah itu dengan gemas. "Nde Taehyung-ah. Bisakah kau tunjukkan buku baru pada kami." Mendengar perkataan Yoonji, Taehyung langsung menggiring keduanya menuju rak yang berisikan buku baru.

"Ma, lihat ada buku astronomi." Yoogeun melonjak-lonjak senang. "Kau mau buku itu?" Yoogeun mengangguk dengan cepat. "Baiklah. Kita ambil buku itu untukmu." Yoonji mengambil buku itu dan disambut dengan antusias oleh putranya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan ini kepada Appa." Senyum Yoogeun mengembang membayangkan wajah ayahnya yang iri karena sebuah buku astronomi. Yoonji tersenyum dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Yoogeun untuk dibayarkan ke meja kasir. Ia selalu membiasakan anaknya untuk bersikap mandiri.

"Taehyung-ah, bisakah kamu temani Yoogeun sebentar. Aku akan melihat beberapa buku lagi." Bukan tanpa alasan Yoonji berkata seperti kepada Taehyung. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin mata polos Yoogeun ternoda oleh buku yang tidak senonoh. "Nde, Noona." Kata Taehyung mengiyakan.

Yoonji mengelilingi sebuah rak buku tentang novel fiksi. Di rak paling atas terdapat sebuah hexalogy dunia fiksi. Ada yang bercover Snow White, kura-kura dan hutan, hutan hijau putih, dan banyak lagi. Ia ambil salah satu buku itu dan membaca halaman tengahnya. Betapa kagetnya Yoonji menemukan isi nevel ini ternyata berbau dewasa. Langsung ia tutup dan kembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya semula.

"Yoogeun-ah. Mari kita pulang." Yoonji memutuskan untuk pulang, tak lupa juga ucapan terima kasihnya kepada Taehyung yang telah menjaga Yoogeun untuknya.

.

.

.

Toko buku langganan Yoonji berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah kafe elit yang baru beberapa bulan ini buka. Kafe itu sangat ramai pengunjung disebabkan kafe itu memiliki pelayanan 'plus-plus'. Tak heran kafe itu tiap hari ramai oleh pengunjung.

Di depan sana, ia melihat seorang pelayan yang masih terbilang muda melayani seorang laki-laki rupawan yang terkenal akan kekayaannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas laki-laki kaya itu menarik si pelayan laki-laki di depannya dan mencumbunya.

Segera saja, Yoonji berlutut di hapadapan putranya. Ia tidak mau putranya melihat hal yang memalukan seperti itu. "Yoogeun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkunjung ke rumah Halmoni. Eomma rasa halmoeni sudah rindu kepada cucu imutnya ini." Dengan senang hati, Yoogeun mengiyakan permintaan ibunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Appa, Ma?" Yoogeun memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos. "Eomma akan menghubungi Appa nanti." Raut wajah Yoonji berubah sedih setelah mendengar pertanyaan putranya. "Ne, Kajja." Seru Yoogeun riang. Yoonji tersenyum lega dan segera menggandeng putranya erat.

Saat di perjalanan ia mengirim sebuah pesan kepada suaminya.

'Yeobo, aku dan Yoogeun pergi ke rumah ibu. Yoogeun bilang ia merindukan ibu. Maaf tidak mengajakmu.

-2Y- '

Tring...

Sebuah balasan pesan masuk ke handphone-nya.

'Ne, tak apa. Hati-hati di jalan. Apakah aku perlu menjemputmu?

-J- '

Dengan cepat Yoonji membalas pesan dari suaminya.

'Tidak perlu. Kami akan pulang jam 8.

-2Y-'

Yoonji memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia hanya butuh beberapa ketenangan. _Yah.. sedikt saja._

.

.

.

Seoul, 8.00 PM KST.

Yoonji masuk ke rumah dengan raut lelah. Berbeda dengan keadaan Yoogeun, anak itu sangat bersemangat menemui ayahnya.

"Pa!" serunya senang ketika melihat ayahnya. Yoogeun langsung berlari ke arah laki-laki itu sambil memeluk ayahnya. Tentu saja, ayahnya dengan senang hati memberikan pelukan kepada bocah itu sambil mengusap surai hitamnya lembut.

"Yoonji-ah, selamat datang." Ucap suaminya-Jimin- disertai senyuman kerinduan. Tapi, Yoonji hanya membalas senyuman Jimin dengan senyuman kegetiran. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Emosinya meluap tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Ia begitu kecewa sekaligus bangga pada suaminya. Bangga karena suaminya begitu baik dan kecewa karena...

.

.

Karena pelayan yang dicumbu oleh seorang laki-laki milyader di kafe tadi adalah suaminya, Park Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

Cerita ini kubuat asli sesuai dengan mimpi ku beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak ada unsur plagiat sama sekali. Benar-benar murni dari mimpi.

RnR juseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin tau ini salah, semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan salah. Tidak seharusnya ia menikmati cumbuan laki-laki kurang ajar ini. Ia bisa saja memukul bahkan menendang laki-laki brengsek di hadapannya. Tapi, ini semua demi uang untuk membiayai keluarganya.

.

.

Moment

Only Fanfiction

MinYoon GS!Yoon

.

.

.

Jimin menunduk sedih, ia harus mencari pekerjaan yang layak unruk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarganya. Tapi, kemana lagi? Ia teringat bayang-banyang istri dan anaknya di rumah. Ini adalah resiko yang harus di tanggung oleh dirinya. Tentu saja, kalau tidak mau ya jangan menikah.

Sejak awal pernikahan mereka, Jimin sudah bertekad. Bisa atau tidak bisa, ia harus membahagiakan keluarganya. Mau atau tidak mau, ia harus mau bekerja keras untuk keluarganya. Karena, itulah moto hidupnya sekarang.

Tangannya mencoret-coret koran yang bertuliskan lowongan pekerjaan. Sebenarnya ada banyak pekerjaan yang gajinya lumayan tinggi. Tapi, Jimin tidak memenuhi persyaratan tersebut. Apalah daya, ia hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas. Sedangkan persyaratannya harus sarjana strata satu. Jimin memang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu.

Matanya menemukan sebuah iklan lowongan pekerjaan tentang pelayan kafe. Tidak harus seorang sarjana, yang penting sudah lulus sekolah menengah atas dan gajinya lumayan besar. Ini dia yang Jimin cari. Ia peluk koran itu saking senangnya, yang menyebabkan bentuknya tidak karuan. Ia segera melihat alamat kafe itu dan ternyata kafe itu terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Ah.. Tuhan ternyata masih menyayangi keluarganya. Segera Jimin bergegas pergi ke alamat kafe itu berada.

.

.

Jungkook menyeringai pelayan manis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan akan tatapan Jungkook. Jungkook menatapnya seolah-olah pemuda manis itu tidak menggunakan sehelai benang di tubuhnya. Jungkook semakin suka ketika pemuda manis itu takut padanya.

"T-tuan ingin pesan apa?" Bahkan suaranya yang bergetar itu berhasil memancing libido Jungkook. "Americano saja." Suaranya begitu kentara akan sarat gairah. "B-baik tuan." Segera Jimin pergi dari hadapan laki-laki mengerikan itu. Sebelum Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah suara sudah menahannya.

"Aku ingin kau yang mengantarkannya untukku." Kata Jungkook tegas. Jimin hanya bisa meringis dalam hatinya. "Nde, Tuan." Jimin hanya menjawab ala kadarnya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook. Padahal baru saja Jimin ingin meminta tolong pada pelayan lainnya.

.

5 minute later...

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Jimin menaruh pesanan Jungkook dengan sopan. Tak lupa, dengan senyuman manis yang ia paksakan. Ketika akan berbalik, sebuah suara menahannya. "Bisakah kau temani aku sebentar,Tuan Pelayan?" Jimin meremang mendengar suara Jungkook. Mau tidak mau, Jimin akhirnya menemani Jungkook.

Jimin duduk tepat di depan Jungkook. "Kurasa, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menyesap kopinya pelan. "Y-ya, Tuan. Saya baru bekerja hari ini." Jimin bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan pria menyeramkan ini.

"Oh, begitu. Aku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin. Ragu-ragu, Jimin pun membalas uluran tangan Jungkook. "J-Jimin." Ia sengaja tidak menyebutkan marganya. Entah kenapa, ia berfirasat buruk pada tuan Jeon dihadapannya ini.

Jungkook menyeringai samar setelah mengetahui nama pelayan dihadapannya. Dengan agak keras, Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin cepat yang mengakibatkan pemuda itu mendekat kepadanya. Jimin membulatkan matanya, ia merasakan sebuah bibir menempel bahkan melumat bibirnya. Ia mematung, pikirannya langsung _blank_. Sampai Jungkook melepas ciumannya pun Jimin masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Jungkook semakin melebarkan seringaiannya setelah melihat Jimin yang mematung. Jungkook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan laki-laki manis itu sendiri. Ia harus segera menghadiri rapat dengan dewan perusahaannya. Jungkook meninggalkan uang berupa pembayaran dan tip untuk Jimin. Tak lupa pula, sebuah kartu nama miliknya.

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku, Manis." Jungkook melewati Jimin sambil berbisik rendah di telinga lelaki itu. Ia juga menjilat sekilas cuping telinga Jimin.

Sepergian Jungkook, Jimin terduduk lemas di kursinya. Ia menyentuh telinga dan bibirnya sembari menangis kecil. Ia telah menghianati istrinya secara tidak sadar. Ia melihat ke arah uang, tip dan kartu yang ditingggalkan oleh Jungkook. Dengan segera, Jimin mengambil semua itu beserta cangkir minuman yang dipesan Jungkook ke dapur.

Di dapur, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia gosok-gosok bibir dan telinganya kasar. Seolah-seolah tubuhnya telah tekena najis. Biginikah Tuhan memperlakukan hidupnya? Mengapa Tuhan tak bisa adil pada hidupnya?

.

.

.

Jimin pulang dengan langkah gontai. Ia hanya cepat-cepat ingin bertemu istri dan putra kecilnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk memeluk putra kecilnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah mereka terbuka, menampakkan Yoogeun dan Yoonji. Jimin menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan penuh sukacita.

"Pa!" seru Yoogeun senang ketika melihat ayahnya. Yoogeun langsung berlari ke Jimin sambil memeluk ayahnya. Tentu saja, Jimin dengan senang hati memberikan pelukan kepada bocah itu sambil mengusap surai hitamnya lembut.

"Yoonji-ah, selamat datang." Ucap Jimin disertai senyuman kerinduan. Tapi, Yoonji hanya membalas senyuman Jimin dengan senyuman kegetiran. Jimin tidak menyadari senyuman Yoonji karena sibuk mendengar celotehan riang Yoogeun.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Jimin-ah." Bagaimanapun ini tetap kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Jimin tersenyum singkat, "Belum, Yoonji-ah. Aku menunggu kalian berdua." Lihatlah, bahkan suaminya belum makan karena mereka berdua.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu. Kami sudah makan di rumah Eomma. Tolong bawa Yoogeun ke kamarnya. Ini sudah waktunya Yoogeun untuk tidur." Jimin mengangguk sekilas dan membawa putranya ke kamar.

.

.

"Jim, aku tidur duluan." Kata Yoonji sambil meninggalkan suaminya di dapur. Jimin memaklumi hal itu, mungkin Yoonji lelah sekali. Setelah makan, ia membersihkan piringnya dan pergi menyusul Yoonji di kamar mereka.

Ia melihat Yoonji tidur memunggungi dirinya. Ia peluk dari belakang tubuh istrinya. Tak lupa, kecupan sayang di surai hitamnya sambil menggumamkan sebuah kata sayang kepada istrinya. Setelah itu, Jimin pun menyusul Yoonji ke dalam alam tidurnya.

Yoonji sendiri sebenarnya belum tertidur. Matanya masih terjaga dan sekarang mata cantik itu mengeluarkan air mata. Yoonji hanya bisa berharap kalau kata-kata Jimin memang benar.

Malam itu, ia mengabiskannya dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras tanpa suara.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya, ff ini dilanjutkan. aku g nyangka kalau ff ini dapet respon positif dr reader

makasih buat yang udah baca...

Special Thanks : **Merli Kim, lol, , de uthie, f lluvia, hoshiloutte, qwertyxing.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung, jangan biarkan siapapun mendekati Jimin." Jungkook berseru tegas dalam telepon. Terdengar sahutan malas dari seberang telepon. "Jimin sudah berkeluarga, Kook." Jungkook membulatkan matanya. "Aku tidak peduli, Hyung." Dengan cepat, ia memutus sambungan telepon tersebut dan masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Moment

Only Fanfiction

MinYoon GS!Yoon

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, Jungkook tidak pernah menapakkan batang hidungnya di kafe tempat Jimin bekerja. Jimin bersyukur laki-laki itu tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi. Ia takut jika Jungkook kemari akan hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Kling...

Suara itu menandakan seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran. Jimin dengan sigap menghampiri pelanggan yang baru saja masuk itu. Namun, belum juga ia akan mengeluarkan suara, mulutnya seolah-olah terkunci melihat pelanggan yang duduk itu. Di hadapannya duduk seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya, Jeon Jungkook.

Lidah Jimin kelu, suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Seakan-akan ada yang menahan di trakea-nya. Jungkook tersenyum melihat sikap Jimin kepadanya. "Hai, Jimin." Sapanya tak luput jua senyuman mautnya. "A-ah.." Jimin tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Ia harus segera pergi dari hadapan laki-laki menakutkan ini.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Jimin-ah?" Jungkook menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis. Alarm berbahaya berbunyi di kepala Jimin. Meraung-raung menandakan ia harus segera pergi atau hal buruk akan terjadi.

"M-maaf, Anda ingin memesan apa?" Jimin mencoba mengalihakan pembicaraan. Setenang mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat bergetar di hadapan Jeon Jungkook. "Hm... Americano saja." Jimin mengangguk dan secepat mungkin pergi dari hadapan Jungkook.

Setelah pesanan selesai, Jimin mengambil sebuah nampan dan membawa pesanan itu ke meja Jungkook. "I-ini pesanannya, Tuan." Melihat gelagat Jimin yang akan kabur dari dirinya. Jungkook segera mencekal tangan Jimin dan mendudukkan pria mungil itu di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Jungkook saja. Aku kurang nyaman dengan panggilan seperti itu." Jimin menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Jungkook di hadapannya. "N-nde." Jawab pria mungil itu singkat.

"J-Jungkook-ssi, bisakah anda lepaskan tangan saya. Saya harus kembali bekerja." Jimin mencoba menarik tangannya dari Jungkook. Tapi, sepertinya laki-laki itu bahkan tidak akan melepaskan Jimin sesenti pun.

"Ah.. sudah kubilang, panggil aku Jungkook saja atau kau boleh memanggilku master." Jungkook berbisik rendah di telinga si mungil. Membuat Jimin bergidik dikarenakan suara Jungkook. Kalau bukan pelanggan di kafe ini, mungkin ia sudah memukul wajah laki-laki itu.

"T-tolong lepaskan saya." Cicit Jimin ketakutan. Tentu saja, ia tidak sepolos itu untuk mengartikan ucapan Jungkook. Mana ada laki-laki yang masih polos setelah beristri dan berhasil membuat anak.

"Sssh... tenanglah Jimin." Bisik Jungkook sensual di telinganya. "Tidak ada yang akan memarahimu." Laki-laki kurang ajar itu bahkan berani menjilat telinga Jimin. Tangan Jungkook juga ikut berpartisipasi mengelus paha Jimin dengan lembut dan menggoda. Jimin menggigit bibirnya keras, tidak mau jika ada desahan yang lolos dari mulutnya.

Drrtt drttt

Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi nyaring, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan malas Jungkook mengangkat panggilan tersebut-yang membuat Jimin bernapas lega- tanpa melepaskan cekalannya dari tangan Jimin.

"Nde, Hyung. Aku akan kesana." Jungkook menjawab panggilan itu dengan datar. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam jas.

Jungkook meminum kopinya yang mulai mendingin dengan sekali tegukan. Salah satu tangannya masih mencekal tangan Jimin erat. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won untuk membayar kopinya.

"Sayang sekali, Jimin. Aku harus kembali ke kantor karena ada rapat mendadak." Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sembari berharap agar lelaki ini cepat pergi dari hadapannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jungkook mencoba mencium Jimin, yang langsung ditahan oleh Jimin dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.

Tentunya Jungkook paham, Jimin tidak mau ia mencium laki-laki mungil itu. Jimin sudah beristri dan mempunyai seorang putra yang manis. Apa kata dunia, kalau ia ternyata dicium oleh laki-laki lain? Karena itu, Jungkook mencium kening Jimin dengan lembut-yang membuat Jimin membatu-. Ia benar-benar pertama kali merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini. Apakah ini cinta? Entahlah, Jungkook terlalu bingung.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jimin-ah." Jungkook bediri meninggalkan Jimin yang duduk termangu. Senyum menawan terpatri dalam wajah Jungkook ketika melihat ekspresi kosong Jimin. Jimin terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan begitulah yang ada dipikiran Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jimin termangu di dapur setelah meletakkan gelas bekas minuman Jungkook. Mengapa laki-laki itu tertarik kepada dirinya. Memang apa yang menarik dari dirinya? Tidak ada. Kaya? Tentu saja tidak. Tampan? Tidak. Tinggi? Apalagi.

Bahkan ia sudah mempunyai istri dan anak. Jimin hanya bisa berharap, Jungkook akan memnenukan pasangannya sendiri secepatnya. Jungkook tidak boleh menyukainya. Sebenarnya, Jimin sudah biasa dengan penyimpangan seksual seseorang. Tapi, ini berbeda lagi kalau orang yang menyimpang itu menyukai dirinya yang sudah berkeluarga.

Sepertinya, Jimin butuh pekerjaan baru. Ia harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum dirinya terperosok lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yoonji termangu di depan kafe tempat Jimin bekerja. Ia melihat suaminya duduk di samping lelaki yang berani mencium suaminya tempo hari. Tangannya tekepal erat melihat suaminya dilecehkan oleh lelaki itu. Ia melihat suaminya yang ketakutan dikarenakan lelaki itu. beruntung hari ini, ia tidak bersama Yoogeun. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada putranya jika melihat ayahnya sedang dilecehkan oleh lelaki lain. Ia harus menyelamatkan Jimin segera.

.

.

.

20.00 KST.

Jimin pulang dengan raut wajah yang lelah. Tapi, rasa lelahnya hilang setelah melihat wajah istrinya yang berseri-seri melihat kepulangannya. "Dimana Yoogeun?" Tanya Jimin yang celingukan mencari putranya.

"Di kamar, sudah tidur." Jawab Yoonji sembari menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Jimin mengangguk paham. Ini memang sudah memasuki jam tidur untuk anak seusia Yoogeun.

"Aku membuat kimchi untukmu." Jimin tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada istrinya. Dengan lahap, Jimin memakan makanan kesukaannya ditemani sang istri. Setelah selesai makan, Yoonji mencuci piring Jimin.

"Jimin ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Yoonji. Ingin mengetahui pertanyaan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut istrinya. "Nde, bertanyalah."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Jimin menoleh kaget. Apa Yoonji mulai meragukan perasaannya? Ada apa dengan istrinya ini.

"tentu saja, Yoonji-ah." Jimin menjawab dengan tegas. Benar-benar menyiratkan kesungguhan melalui suaranya. Yoonji tersenyum mendengar penuturan suaminya. Ia menatap mata suaminya, mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam diri suaminya. Tidak ada. Suaminya memang benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu... maukah kau berhenti bekerja dari tempatmu sekarang?" Tanya Yoonji dengan penuh harap. Bagai disambar petir, Jimin membulatkan matanya. Kaget atas penuturan istrinya. Apakah istrinya telah mengetahui perihal dirinya dengan Jungkook.

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Mencoba berpikir kembali tentang pertanyaan istrinya. Dengan yakin ia menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. "Baiklah." Jawaban yang membuat Yoonji sendiri kaget sekaligus lega. Ia peluk suaminya erat, seakan tiada hari esok untuk memeluk suaminya. "Termakasih, Jimin-ah." Gumam Yoonji di telinga Jimin. Jimin balas memeluk istrinya sambil mengusap punggung istrinya sayang.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo semuanya. Aku kembali setelah SBMPTN. Doain aku masuk ya, di jurasan dan universitas yang aku inginkan. Btw, makasih buat kakak-kakak yang mau baca, review, follow, dan fav fic aku yang abal-abal. Pokoknya makasih banget ya...

Sugarism: iya dilanjut...makasih udah mau baca... hehehhehe

qwertyxing : aku juga g tega kak. Tapi mau gimana lagi hheheh :D

de uthie : jk emang cocok jadi om-om mesum. Mukanya mendukung banget...

Merli Kim : iya, kita harus tetep bersyukur apapun keadaannya ...


End file.
